One punch too far
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Wally gets into a fight and finds himself facing charges. He'll need the help of his best friend to get him out of it but at what cost If you review you get a cyber sugar cookie


**I started working on this story a while ago and I really want to post it for you guys.**

**I have read a few stories on here and really want to get back into fanfiction**

**With that being said I will be participating in the 30 days 50k thing**

**Which is where you write a novel in the month of November.**

**So I imagine less activity in November but its not November yet so I WILL finish a lot of things by then**

**I think I promised someone I would finish "Family unit" so that will be out soon**

**Check out my page for my stories. One of my favorites of mine is "Sneaking into his life" which is a 3/4 story (I write a lot of those) so check out my other ones while you wait for my to update (should be soon!)**

**If there is a story of mine you want me to update then review or Pm me and if you have a story idea Pm. I love getting story ideas**

**I really am excited to be back guys.**

Voice behind him. All shouting but not all the same thing.

Some voices yelling him on, telling him how hard it should be and how much pain it should cause. Some were shouting to aim for the face, others the shins, neck and stomach.

Some, one inperticular, was screaming at the top of her lungs telling him to stop, that fighting couldn't solve everything and to back out.

All the voices together suddenly silence as his heart beat grew louder and he pulled up his fists. Wally was 17 and still getting into trouble on occasion. Too many voices were telling him to go that he didn't listen to the one shouting stop.

Across from him was a guy from school. He was pretty popular though Wally hadn't even bothered to learn his name before leading a hallway full of crazy sugar filled teenagers outside after school where he planned to beat the ever living crud out of him. And the boy, being very popular in the school couldn't refuse the fight.

The boy was wearing a leather jacket. Wally had seen him around school a few times. He was rich and treated others like he was king for it. Wally didn't have any want to fight him…that is until today.

About thirty, possibly more teenagers were all gathered round to see the fight they've always wanted.

The teen across from him with black hair and blue eyes threw the first punch but Wallabee dodged it, giving him a smirk, closing him eyes tight and throwing a second, much more powerful punch.

And just from that they were down!

Wally heard them fall, opened his eyes with a smile on his face. Everyone around him gasped. He had won!

Wally looked down at his opponent. He felt his heart launch its self into his throat and then back down 20 feet.

Everything was silent.

Wally took only a step back and had no words.

The guy he was going to fight stood across from him, staring down, giving only loud breathing in all of the silence.

He eventually spoke up in the loudness or the roaring silence.

"K-Kuki?" he asked lifting the fragile girl bridal style. Everyone made room as he carried her off the property and into his expensive car.

Wally didn't move. He thought about doing the same. Picking her up and taking her, but he didn't have a car and it was starting to rain. He would've done it though, he would've carried her through the rain if he thought it would help.

The crowd left, whispering about what had just happened.

Wally punched Kuki Sanban.

"Is he okay?" Hoagie whispered to Abby.

"Of course he's not okay!" Abby hit Hoagie with her hat.

"Yeah. He did just knock out the love of his life…"

Wally stared at his feet. "I don't love her." He muttered.

"but that he can manage to say" Hoagie rolled his eyes.

"Are you alright? Abby pulled him over the bench and sat him down." The sun was almost set. The fight ended half an hour ago.

Wally put his head in his hands.

"I hit her"

"yeah," Abby put her hand on his shoulder. "But Kuki will forgive you."

Wally had no resonse.

Abby stood up with Hoagie "Numbuh two and I are going to see her in the hospital. You're coming with us."

Wally didn't even answer. He didn't speak for the longest time. He just let them leave and sat their long after the sun went down.

When the rain started to pour he picked himself off the bench, lead himself down the sidewalk and eventually reached a tall, white building shadowing him in the moonlight.

_Here goes nothing_

He took a step forward, let the automatic door slide open and entered the hospital.

**And that's where this chapter ends.**

**I have a general plan for this story so it should get an ending unlike a few of my other ones that are so far incomplete.**

**If you want to check out my other stories then please do so and review it really will mean a lot to me.**

**I will update this tomorrow if you guys are interested. Let me know what you think in your reviews.**

**And give a guess on what you think will happen next.**


End file.
